


(Не)идеальные чудеса (не)идеальных пар

by Danny_R



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: У Юных Мстителей есть великолепный пример идеальных отношений. Хорошо это или плохо, что Юным Мстителям великолепный пример до фонаря?





	(Не)идеальные чудеса (не)идеальных пар

В обеденный перерыв случаются всякие чудеса. Это научно-доказанный факт. Очень-преочень научный. Незнакомый парень окликнул его в коридоре офиса, сказал «пойдём», и Дэвид пошёл, не задавая вопросов. 

Почему? А почему бы и нет? 

Потом случилось ещё одно чудо. Не в обеденный перерыв, правда, а в новогоднюю ночь. 

Факт чуть менее научный, но тем не менее: в новогоднюю ночь случаются… правильно, чудеса. Как иначе объяснить, что поцелуй победил злые чары, и Томми вернулся в тот мир, которому принадлежал. 

«Поцелуй истинной любви» – дело серьезное. Однако Дэвид был слишком серьезен, чтобы воспринимать всерьез чепуху про поцелуи истинной любви, а в словаре Томми вообще не было слова «серьезно» и однокоренных ему. 

Так что смысл предыдущего абзаца точно ускользнул бы от его понимания. 

Они посмеялись над инцидентом. Потом посмеялись ещё немного и пошли на свидание, а через месяц уже делили квартиру. 

Кому-то могло показаться, что они не подходят друг другу. Они и не подходили в классическом, обычном понимании этого слова: не заканчивали друг за другом предложения, не интересовались одними и теми же вещам. Они не были Билли и Тедди. 

Сотканные из противоречий сами по себе, они разительно отличались ещё и друг от друга. 

Рост Дэвида составлял примерно шесть футов и два дюйма. Этот большой чёрный парень носил очки с толстенными линзами и собирался поступать в Гарвард до того, как стал мутантом. Он слушался маму, любил компьютеры больше жизни и слыл страшным занудой. 

Тощий, невысокий и бледный Томми попадал в колонию для несовершеннолетних больше раз, чем мог вспомнить. В пятнадцать ему давали не больше двенадцати, но дрался он до выбитых зубов и сломанных ребер. 

Из них двоих хип-хоп слушал Томми, а Дэвид предпочитал классическую музыку. 

Дэвид изъяснялся как в учебниках английского, Томми знал все слэнговые словечки чёрных гетто. 

Они действительно не были похожи на Билли с Тедди, будто ставших с течением времени одним человеком. С другой стороны, упаси Господи, их когда-нибудь стать похожими на Тедди и Билли – умрут от скуки в первые же сутки. 

Томми, застывший в состоянии вечной тоски оттого, что всё вокруг ужасно предсказуемое в своей медлительности, не уставал поражаться новым и новым умениям Дэвида, которые открывались с каждым днём, как бесконечная матрёшка. Основательный, рассудительный и сдержанный Дэвид умел танцевать стриптиз, как Эмма Фрост, в совершенстве владел навыками французских поцелуев Гамбита и всеми эротическими уловками Тони Старка. Он готовил как бог, играл в футбол не хуже Бэкхема и фехтовал так, что дыхание перехватывало. 

Когда Томми впервые увидел, как Дэвид играет на саксофоне, он чуть не кончил там, где шок пригвоздил его к стулу. Завершить композицию на скрипке Дэвиду не удалось, потому что они были дома, и Томми снял с него штаны до начала репризы. Примерно то же повторилось с бас-гитарой и роялем. Хотя с роялем была немного другая история. 

Важнее всего то, что сюрпризы не были односторонними. Дэвид, в совершенстве владеющий всеми более-менее распространенными языками, в восхищении раскрыл рот, когда Томми заговорил на древнем иврите. Оказалось, что он проводил эксперименты: как быстро получится выучить тот или иной язык. На живые уходило около двух дней, мертвые давались за пару часов.

Однажды телевизор заклинило на одном канале, а никому из них не хотелось вставать с дивана, поэтому пришлось всю ночь смотреть балет. Уснул Дэвид под многочасовую удивительно обстоятельную лекцию по истории русского балета в исполнении Томми, не закончившего даже среднюю школу. Как выяснилось, четырнадцатилетнего Томми заперли в библиотеке на ночь, и он прочитал библиотеку. Всю. За пять часов. И оставшееся время умирал от скуки. 

Они соревновались, кто лучше считает. Любые арифметические задачи Томми решал до того, как гениальный мозг Дэвид начинал думать, но стоило добавить в задачу материал из алгебры за девятый класс, и расстановка сил менялась. Зато потом Томми кидался собранными за секунду кубиками-рубика в Дэвида, интеллект которого был равен способностям Рида Ричардса, Хэнка Пима и Брюса Бэннера. 

Это не давало расслабиться. Ни в отношениях, ни вообще. 

В другой раз они выясняли, кто дольше может дышать под водой: Дэвид, знающий все дыхательные техники, существующие в мире, и знакомый с Нэмором, или Томми, организм которого, по идее, с другой скоростью вырабатывал кислород. Тут они объявили ничью, хотя Дэвид был уверен, что Томми жульничает и незаметно выныривает, а потом снова погружается. 

Приличный мальчик и маменькин сынок, Дэвид с огромным перевесом выиграл у Томми, малолетнего преступника и беспризорника, соревнование по похабным анекдотам. Тут, впрочем, Томми не сопротивлялся, потому что насмеялся к концу вечера так, что ни возмущаться, ни дышать был не в состоянии. 

Если бы кто-то решился сказать им, что они не идеальная пара и чудеса у них какие-то глупые, они бы расхохотались этому человеку в лицо. То есть Дэвид строго поджал бы губы, а Томми показал средний палец. 

Идеальные чудеса – нет, спасибо. 

Идеальные пары – боже, какая скука.


End file.
